


Safety Measures

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Sex, Virgin Gamora, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Peter asks Gamora to be gentle with him, when they are intimate together for the first time.





	Safety Measures

“Can I touch it?” Gamora asks as she gazes at his erection.

“Uh,” his breath caught in his throat. “Yeah, yeah you most definitely can.” 

She slowly places her hand around him, and he shifts a little. She stops, meeting his eyes.

“Gently, please,” he says. “If you break it I don’t know how fast I can bounce back, babe.”

“I won’t,” she says rolling her eyes.

A few moments later as she wraps her hand around him, it’s his turn to roll his eyes.... but he does it out of sheer pleasure, at the sensation of her touching him.


End file.
